Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical information terminal. Particularly, the present invention relates to a portable medical information terminal used for an electronic clinical record card, an image control system and the like relating to a medical information input act.
Description of the Related Art
On a medical treatment site such as a hospital, paper clinical record cards in a predetermined format have been used for recording a condition or a treatment process of a patient. However, problems of storage places, a burden of manual copying work, difficulty of search and the like are pointed out for the paper clinical record card, which contains medical information. Thus, digitalization of the paper clinical record card has progressed.
On the medical treatment site, a house visit is made, that is, a doctor directly visits the house of a patient for practicing medicine for a patient who has difficulty in going to hospital. In a hospital introduced an electronic clinical record card system, a doctor stores an electronic clinical record card of a patient for the house visit in a medical information terminal and carries the medical information terminal with him/her.
Since patients' clinical record cards contain highly personal information such as names of diseases, utmost care is required in handling of the electronic clinical record card to be taken out. On the other hand, it is expected that, if a doctor can browse patient information by using the medical information terminal while the doctor is making a visit, medical examination of the patient can be smoothly conducted. However, in the case of browsing of the patient's clinical record during a visit, there is a concern that a third party other than the doctor and the patient might peep the clinical record information, and highly personal information might leak. If the doctor loses the medical information terminal storing the patent clinical record during the visit, it is also likely that the patient information leaks.
Thus, a method of preventing inadvertent leakage of medical information to a third party by setting data to be copied to the medical information terminal from a system in the hospital in advance is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-136054).
Moreover, from the viewpoint of protection of secret, a method of executing a peeping prevention function according to a position is proposed in the case of a mobile phone (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-288856). In this method, the peeping prevention function limiting display is executed at positions other than the position registered in the mobile phone. Specifically, an extraction condition for specifying a target of the peeping prevention function is set in advance in the mobile phone, and when the mobile phone is not at the position set in advance, the peeping prevention function is executed for a portion matching the extraction condition.
Other than the above, from the viewpoint of protecting personal information of patients, a method of limiting display in a medical examination assisting apparatus is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-250550). In this method, information of the patient currently subjected to a house visit is displayed on an examination list display portion of the medical examination assisting apparatus, while information not directly required for the examination such as the names, addresses and the like of other patients is not displayed. As a result, the doctor or a clinical technologist can grasp a progress situation of the examination as a whole while personal information of other patients can be protected, since the names of the patients other than the patient subjected to the house visit cannot be discriminated even if a screen of the examination assisting apparatus is seen by the patient during medical examination.